Le spectacle doit continuer
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Drago a appris une très mauvaise nouvelle. Mais même quand le rideau tombe, le spectacle doit continuer. DRAMIONE.


**Les petits chats * emoji cœur ***

Entre deux chapitres de mes fictions longues en court, je viens vous déposer un **OS Dramione.** Je vous préviens tout de suite, **derrière la romance il y a du drame**... J'ai voulu m'y exercer et selon Lyra Verin qui m'a relue, c'est réussi.

 **La petite histoire derrière cet OS.**  
Si vous ne le savez pas, **je suis une grande admiratrice du groupe Queen** , bien avant que Bohemian Rhapsody ne sorte au cinéma. Je me souviens être **tombée amoureuse** de Radio Ga Ga à la première écoute, je devais avoir 13/14 ans, quand j'ai trouvé l'album Greatest Hits II dans les affaires de mes parents.

Ça faisait quelques temps donc que je voulais écrire quelque chose qui s'inspirait d'une chanson, ou de la vie de Freddie Mercury, même d'une anecdote, enfin de quelque chose s'y rapportant. **Comme un hommage.** Mais j'écrivais, et rien ne venait. Tout ce que j'écrivais, je l'effaçais, peu convaincue. Alors je me suis arrêtée, me disant que ce n'était pas la peine "d'écrire pour écrire". Car **je voulais quelque chose à la hauteur de ce que je ressens pour ce groupe, pour Freddie, Brian, Roger et John.**

Et puis un jour c'est venu. Comme ça. Trois passages de trois chansons différentes. **Comme une évidence.**

 **Je vous livre alors mon hommage à ce groupe que j'aime tant,** qui fait vibrer chaque fibre de mon être quand j'écoute leurs chansons, qui met très souvent mon cœur au bord de l'explosion. Sans oublier, un petit clin d'œil discret, en toile de fond, à Mary Austin, l'amour de _sa_ vie.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Disclaimer : _les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
Les textes de Queen ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs, Freddie Mercury (Bohemian Rhapsody et Love of my life) et Brian May (The show must go on)._

* * *

 **Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine**

 _C'est trop tard, mon heure est venue, des frissons me parcourent le dos_

 **Body's aching all the time**

 _Mon corps est tout le temps douloureux_

 **Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**

 _Au revoir tout le monde, je dois y aller_

 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**

 _Je dois tous vous laisser derrière moi et faire face à la réalité_

 _ **Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen**_

À l'époque où il savait sa vie dangereusement menacée, Drago avait quelques fois pensé à ce qu'il aimerait faire s'il venait à mourir le lendemain. Voir les sept merveilles du monde moldu, prendre la plus mémorable des cuites au whisky pur feu, embrasser cette fille de Serdaigle avec les yeux bleus, manger des tonnes de patacitrouilles jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Cependant, lorsque la malheureuse occasion se présenta réellement à lui, il ne sut plus quoi faire.

En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, il dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il avait chaud, ses doigts le picotaient et sa vue commençait à se troubler. Pour chasser le malaise qu'il sentait prendre possession de son être, il dut se concentrer sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau mieux. Du moins, aussi bien qu'il pouvait se sentir sachant ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

Depuis quelques mois, il était sujet à des fièvres carabinées, des pertes de connaissance de plus en plus régulières ainsi qu'à des douleurs au niveau de son cœur, comme des crampes extrêmement douloureuses, lui donnant l'impression qu'il se comprimait dans un étau de plus en plus serré. Si, au début, il avait mis cela sur le compte du stress ou d'un surmenage évident au travail, cela se faisait de plus en plus fréquent et pas que dans des périodes stressantes. Il s'était alors décidé à consulter un cardiomage, un médicomage spécialisé dans les problèmes de cœur. Ce dernier n'avait pas tout de suite trouvé l'origine du problème, soumettant Drago à divers examens qui ne lui apportaient pas de résultats concluants, jusqu'à récemment.

Une semaine plus tôt, il avait réalisé une analyse sanguine plutôt poussée dont il avait eu le résultat aujourd'hui.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, lui avait conseillé le cardiomage. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est extrêmement délicat.

Les sourcils de Drago s'étaient froncés alors que son cœur avait fait une nette embardée dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

La nervosité se lisait sur le visage du cardiomage, elle transparaissait également dans sa voix.

\- Nous avons retrouvé dans votre sang des résidus d'une potion qui a complètement contaminé votre plasma.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Drago l'avait invité à continuer, ses sourcils s'étant un peu plus froncés.

\- Avez-vous pris, récemment ou non, une potion non-déclarée ou empreinte de magie noire ?

Drago n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour lui apporter une réponse.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, oui, vers mes seize, dix-sept ans.

\- S'agissait-il d'une potion euphorisante ?

\- Mélangée à des amphétamines, oui, avait avoué Drago du bout des lèvres, ce qui avait nettement accentué la mine grave du médicomage.

\- Ne prenez pas ma question pour une offense, monsieur Malefoy, ni pour une intrusion dans votre vie privée, mais pouvez-vous me dire à quelle occasion vous avez consommé cette potion ?

Drago avait hésité. Non pas qu'il craignait de lui dire la vérité, mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce que son aveu pouvait engendrer. Il avait alors longuement inspiré par le nez avant d'expirer de la même façon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon père était un mangemort et que je l'ai également été. À une époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait dans notre manoir afin de mieux contrôler ses fidèles. Lorsque ceux-ci avaient des missions à accomplir impliquant de tuer ou torturer, ils prenaient cette potion et j'en ai pris également mais à moindre dose. C'était… lorsqu'on la buvait, c'était comme si notre corps ne nous appartenait plus, comme si notre esprit était à côté et qu'on se regardait agir sans rien faire, ça nous déshumanisait. Mais en même temps, ça procurait une certaine force, une impression d'être invincible tout en nous déconnectant de nous-même. Ma tante Bellatrix, elle, par exemple, en a pris tellement qu'elle est devenue complètement folle sur la fin.

Visiblement, les propos de Drago avaient fini de corroborer les analyses du cardiomage qui s'était penché vers l'avant, ses avant-bras appuyés sur son bureau et ses mains jointes entre elles.

\- Cette potion, monsieur Malefoy, a infecté votre sang de manière irréversible. Elle a totalement contaminé votre plasma et elle est en train de s'attaquer aux globules rouges et blancs.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vous reste que quelques semaines à vivre.

La sentence avait été prononcée. Un frisson glacé avait parcouru sa nuque, sa colonne vertébrale, avant de paralyser ses jambes. Une chape de plomb était tombée sur ses épaules en même temps qu'un cognard était venu frapper son cœur de plein fouet et en plein centre.

" _Il ne vous reste que quelques semaines à vivre_ ". La déclaration tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'il était maintenant adossé au mur de l'hôpital, les yeux clos, priant à voix basse pour qu'il se réveille d'un mauvais rêve.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il se réveillait enfin d'un cauchemar. Cependant, lorsqu'il constata un douloureux mal de tête encerclant son crâne et une pointe appuyer suffisamment sur son cœur pour lui donner la nausée, la vérité lui revint en pleine face. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar et les souvenirs de la cuite prise la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait dû boire pour oublier, sans succès.

Il allait mourir dans quelques semaines. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il réfrénait la boule dans sa gorge qui forçait le passage, provoquant une montée de larmes dans ses yeux. C'était bien la peine d'avoir passé son adolescence à survivre, pour qu'on lui annonce à trente ans qu'il allait mourir. L'espace d'un instant il s'était demandé si toutes les personnes ayant pris cette potion devaient subir le même sort que lui et il en était rapidement venu à la conclusion qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. De toute façon, les mangemorts ayant pris cette drogue croupissaient à Azkaban et étaient déjà morts pour la plupart ou avaient été soumis au baiser du Détraqueur à la fin de la guerre donc…

Il ne restait que lui, allongé sur son lit, raide, les mains jointes sur son ventre, déjà dans la position requise pour être placé dans son cercueil. Faisant ce constat, Drago s'extirpa de son lit avant d'aller soumettre son corps tendu à l'eau chaude.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait longuement discuté avec le cardiomage et aucun recours n'était possible, la mort était inéluctable. La potion avait trop infecté son sang pour qu'un simple nettoyage la fasse disparaître. Il avait même songé à utiliser des techniques médicinales moldues mais il lui avait dit qu'aucune ne serait efficace. Non, d'un point de vue médical, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il accepte cette fatalité

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, l'eau de la douche se mélangeant à ses larmes. Il grogna tout en frappant rageusement le mur de son poing, un cri rauque accompagnant son geste. Ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer, de se recroqueviller au sol en position fœtale comme un nouveau-né. La mort allait avoir sa peau de toute manière alors autant profiter du sursis qui lui était accordé.

Une fois sorti de la douche et entièrement sec, Drago s'habilla lentement tout en se demandant s'il devait informer ses amis de ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils s'apitoient sur son sort mais il ne pouvait pas leur cacher une information si importante. De plus, comme il ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce que la grande faucheuse allait lui rendre visite et que, par conséquent, cela pouvait arriver n'importe quand et le prendre au dépourvu, il ne pouvait pas laisser traîner le problème.

Alors, debout devant son miroir en pied, tout en boutonnant son manteau, Drago regardait son reflet droit dans les yeux, le menton légèrement relevé, le regard fier. Il récitait dans sa tête le genre de discours que l'on se ferait à soi-même pour s'encourager à faire quelque chose de difficile. Ici, affronter ses amis pour leur dire que d'ici quelques semaines, il ne serait plus.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Je te demande pardon ?! hurla Blaise tout en bondissant de son fauteuil.

\- Tu as très bien compris, Blaise, ne te donne pas en spectacle ainsi, grinça Drago.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai très bien compris et il est là le problème ! Tu ne peux pas nous annoncer ça comme si tu nous disais que tu allais acheter une nouvelle montre !

\- C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire.

Les prunelles grises de Drago s'accrochèrent à celles de Blaise. Du regard, il le força à reprendre sa place initiale, à savoir ses fesses dans son fauteuil. Ils étaient ici dans un café assez chic et ce n'était clairement pas le lieu pour se faire remarquer avec des éclats de voix.

\- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Drago ? demanda Théodore d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

\- Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Je vais mourir d'ici quelques semaines et il n'y a rien à faire.

Théo essuya du plat de la main une larme qui venait de quitter son œil.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?

\- Il a l'air de plaisanter ?! s'énerva Blaise, le regard noir et dur.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit une plaisanterie, oui, confessa Drago. Mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais été si sérieux de toute ma vie.

Il leur expliqua alors tout en détail, de ses douleurs récurrentes jusqu'à sa visite de la veille où le médicomage lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Drago voyait que chacun à leur manière, Théo et Blaise contenaient leurs émotions. Le premier faisait rouler ses lèvres entre ses dents, contractant furieusement ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas pleurer. Le deuxième, les bras croisés sur son torse, le foudroyait du regard avec une colère qui dissimulait sa peine.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? demanda Théo. Je ne sais pas, une intervention médicale, même moldue, une transfusion sanguine, une…

\- Rien, le coupa Drago. Rien du tout. J'ai discuté avec le cardiomage pendant deux heures et demie. Mon sang est beaucoup trop infecté pour que quoi que ce soit puisse être fait. Le plasma est totalement touché, les résidus de potion sont fixés à mes cellules et maintenant, elle s'attaque aux globules rouges et aux blancs. C'est à un stade beaucoup trop avancé.

\- Tu sais quand est-ce que ça arrivera ? demanda Blaise d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Ce n'est pas un bon d'achat qui arrive à expiration, Blaise. Le médicomage m'a dit "quelques semaines", il ne peut pas être plus précis. Ça peut être deux semaines, comme six. Mais pas plus, à son avis.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'un deuxième avis ? suggéra Théo. Tu sais, ça arrive les erreurs médicales.

\- Matthew Mitchell est le meilleur cardiomage du pays, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et puis, entendre ce verdict une fois m'a suffi, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre une deuxième fois de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Compréhensif, Théo hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse de thé.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis et Drago n'en fut étrangement pas gêné, au contraire. Il s'était attendu à la virulence de Blaise et la compassion de Théo mais aucun d'eux ne s'était apitoyé sur son triste sort, larmoyant.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas te battre ? demanda finalement Blaise avec une certaine amertume mal dissimulée.

\- Me battre contre quoi ? La fatalité ? Blaise, on doit tous mourir à un moment donné, moi ça sera bientôt et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je ne veux pas, et ne peux pas me battre contre quelque chose d'inéluctable. Autant accepter mon sort et vivre pleinement ces quelques semaines ! Je préfère ça plutôt que m'époumoner à chercher une solution et crever dans mon lit sans avoir profité de mes derniers moments.

Blaise sembla considérer la réponse de Drago jusqu'à finalement l'accepter puisqu'il vit les muscles de son visage se détendre.

\- Je me suis battu toute ma vie, reprit Drago. Je me suis battu pour être un bon élève, un bon attrapeur, un bon ami, un bon fils. Je me suis battu pour ma survie quand _il_ vivait au Manoir, quand il m'a missionné. Je me suis battu pour survivre à la guerre, à mon procès. Je me suis battu pour devenir un avocat réputé malgré mon passé. J'en ai assez de me battre, ça me fatigue. Je vais laisser la vie, ou plutôt la mort dans ce cas-là, faire son œuvre sur moi.

Drago se surprenait. Il ne se pensait pas capable de tenir un tel discours et pourtant, il en pensait tous les mots.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous, dit Théo avec détermination, s'attirant le regard de Drago sur lui. Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'épauler jusqu'à la fin. Bon, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner même quand tu vas pisser pour vérifier que tu ne crèves pas sur le trône, mais pour le reste, je peux essayer.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire de venir prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il vit même, du coin de l'œil, Blaise afficher un léger rictus.

\- Ouais, moi non plus je ne t'accompagnerai pas pisser.

\- Merci, de toute façon, le roi est seul sur son trône.

Il termina son thé avant de reposer la tasse dans la coupelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, du coup ? s'enquit Théo, toujours plein de questionnements.

\- Il y a une chose que je veux faire avant de passer la baguette à gauche. Enfin, non, il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais faire mais il y en a une en particulier.

Une lueur de défi passa dans les prunelles grises.

\- C'est-à-dire ? l'incita Blaise à continuer.

Drago le regarda, la commissure de ses lèvres relevée en un sourire malicieux. Le sourire de celui qui veut obtenir ce qu'il veut, à tout prix.

\- Elle. Je veux l'avoir, elle, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.

Il ne prononça pas de prénom mais Blaise comme Théo comprirent aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

\- Drago, ça va bientôt faire dix ans que tu essayes, pourquoi ça serait différent ?

\- Tu ne vas pas quand même pas la supplier de coucher avec toi parce que tu es mourant ? demanda Blaise. Parce qu'alors ça, ça serait clairement pathétique.

\- Elle me résiste uniquement pour m'emmerder, je sais pertinemment qu'elle serait partante. Il me suffit de pas grand-chose pour qu'elle craque et elle craquera.

\- Et quand tu auras couché avec elle, tu lui annonceras que tu vas mourir ? Super. Tu risques de l'achever.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se ravisa. Théo n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus, comme l'avait dit Blaise, lui demander de coucher avec lui parce qu'il était mourant, c'était pathétique et clairement malsain.

Alors peut-être ne coucherait-il pas avec elle, mais par contre il lui devait la vérité à elle aussi. Elle était précieuse à ses yeux. Une femme forte qu'il respectait énormément et dont il était proche depuis une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant. Une femme avec qui il entretenait une relation complice, basée sur des taquineries et un flirt quasiment constant sans qu'ils ne franchissent le pas, par peur de briser quelque chose entre eux.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Love of my life, don't leave me,**

 _Amour de ma vie, ne me quitte pas,_

 **You've taken my love, you now desert me,**

 _Tu as volé mon amour et désormais tu m'abandonnes,_

 **Love of my life, can't you see,**

 _Amour de ma vie, ne vois-tu pas_

 **Bring it back, bring it back,**

 _Ramène-le, ramène-le,_

 **Don't take it away from me because you don't know, what it means to me.**

 _Ne me l'arrache pas, car tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi._

 _ **Love Of My Life - Queen**_

Affrontant la neige, Drago avançait dans une ruelle tout en serrant vainement les pans de son manteau contre lui comme si cela allait le protéger du froid plus efficacement. Il remonta la rue jusqu'à l'immeuble qui l'intéressait. Il pénétra dans le hall, grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage et sa main se bloqua au niveau de la porte alors qu'il allait toquer.

Par Salazar, pourquoi était-il incapable d'aller au bout de ce simple geste ? Il se fustigea silencieusement pour ce laisser-aller et finit par toquer, relevant dignement le menton. La porte d'entrée ne mit qu'une poignée de secondes à s'ouvrir sur la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir Drago, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, répondit-il. Je te dérange ?

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais. Je viens de finir de dîner, j'allais travailler un peu mais puisque tu es là, ce sera pour plus tard.

Moqueur, Drago releva un sourcil tout en entrant.

\- Tu fais passer ton travail après moi ? Merlin, je réussis là où tant d'autres ont échoué !

Il ricana en sentant une tape derrière son crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de te moquer de mes ruptures amoureuses comme ça ! le houspilla-t-elle en riant malgré tout.

\- Tu m'a tendu la perche !

Comme s'il était chez lui, Drago se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il accrocha à la patère prévue à cet effet. Il y suspendit également son écharpe et sa paire de gants. Il prit une seconde pour observer, du coin de l'œil, Hermione qui préparait du thé. Un soupir triste lui échappa. Il venait pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et elle était là, souriante, innocente, adorable. Il se sentait tellement coupable de la peine qu'il allait lui faire.

Aussi étrange que cela avait pu paraître, Hermione et Drago avaient développé une forte amitié avec le temps. Après s'être excusé pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, la jeune femme lui avait accordé une deuxième chance et Drago y avait vu une occasion de se racheter une conduite. Il avait ainsi pu découvrir tout ce qu'il refusait de voir avant, c'est-à-dire à quel point Hermione était une personne formidable, intelligente, généreuse, loyale et pleine de principes et de valeurs honorables.

S'était alors développée entre eux une amitié assez forte mais parfois ambigüe. Il leur arrivait de flirter sans que cela ne mène à rien. Ils se taquinaient, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, développaient une certaine complicité que leurs entourages respectifs avaient parfois du mal à comprendre. Mais eux se comprenaient très bien, ils avaient besoin de l'autre dans leur vie, c'était indiscutable.

Voilà pourquoi Drago tenait à lui dire la vérité. Au final, ce qu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt à Blaise et Théo à propos du fait de coucher avec elle avait peu d'importance. Il voulait juste lui dire. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le tintement des cuillères dans les tasses de thé. Hermione prit place dans le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle tira un plaid sur elle alors que Drago s'asseyait dans un fauteuil, sa tasse chaude entre les mains. À en juger par l'odeur, il s'agissait d'un Earl Grey, son préféré. Alors il en but une gorgée, quitte à se brûler la langue, le palais, les gencives et la gorge.

\- Que me vaut ta visite, dis-moi tout ? s'enquit-elle en lui souriant.

À la simple pensée que ce sourire allait s'évanouir dans quelques minutes, Drago se sentit terriblement mal.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… murmura-t-il. Je… C'est délicat. C'est…

\- Je t'ai connu plus éloquent, se moqua Hermione. J'espère que tu l'es plus que ça face à tes clients.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, c'est vraiment difficile.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et toute trace de taquinerie avait quitté son visage. Au ton qu'il avait employé, elle avait dû comprendre qu'il était réellement sérieux et que ce qu'il allait aborder n'était pas sujet à la moquerie.

\- Viens près de moi, l'invita-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Drago accepta la main tendue et vint s'assoir sur le canapé. Hermione lui prêta un bout de son plaid et le jeune homme chercha du courage dans le regard de sa voisine. Elle attendait, sans s'impatienter, qu'il trouve le courage de se lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres.

\- Dis-le simplement. Je peux tout entendre.

Un rire sans joie passa les lèvres de Drago. Par Salazar, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela…

\- Je…D'ici quelques semaines je ne serai plus là.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Définitivement.

\- Mais… Enfin, Drago, pour quelles raisons veux-tu partir ? C'est professionnel ? Non, tu as rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

\- J'aurais préféré. Non, c'est… Rah, merde !

Drago se leva d'un bond, enfonçant rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas le courage de lui dire ça en la regardant dans les yeux, alors il choisit de lui tourner le dos. Les yeux clos, il prit une longue inspiration et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avec une certaine fatalité.

\- Je n'ai plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Une potion prise quand j'étais plus jeune a contaminé mon sang, c'est irréversible.

Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. Il le sentit même se compresser dans sa cage thoracique. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et le silence d'Hermione n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, finit-elle par dire d'une voix tremblante et faible.

\- C'est pourtant le cas.

La voix de Drago s'était faite froide sans qu'il le veuille.

\- Non. Pas si jeune, pas alors qu'il te reste tant de choses à vivre.

Sans se retourner, Drago l'entendit se lever du canapé et il la sentit se rapprocher de lui. Ce qu'il sentit également, ce fut deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se reposer contre son dos.

\- Explique-moi tout, exigea-t-elle, des larmes perceptibles dans sa voix.

Drago déglutit péniblement et entreprit de tout lui raconter. Tout depuis le début, sans rien omettre, même lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter dans son dos.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? demanda Hermione avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Rien. Mon cardiomage est formel là-dessus.

S'armant de courage, Drago se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en faisant bien attention à ce que les bras d'Hermione restent enroulés autour de sa taille. Il sentit une déchirure dans son cœur en voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes, ses joues rougies par ses sanglots et cet air triste sur son visage d'habitude si jovial. Il glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et essuya ses joues à l'aide de ses pouces, bien qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, lui dit-elle. T'as pas le droit !

Le déni transparaissait clairement dans son intonation.

\- Si je pouvais, tu penses bien que je resterais près de toi… Ne serait-ce que pour ne jamais avoir eu à voir ton visage déformé par la tristesse et la colère.

\- C'est égoïste, tu ne peux pas partir !

Elle se recula alors brusquement, le défiant du regard avec rage. Drago inspira lentement et expira de la même façon.

\- Hermione, c'est…

\- Non, tais-toi ! le menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, Drago, pas à cet âge-là ! T'as pas le droit…

Elle tremblait de colère, les sanglots redoublant.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi…

Drago s'approcha, les mains tendues vers elle dans l'espoir de l'attirer dans ses bras mais elle se refusa à son étreinte, serrant ses bras contre elle en signe de protection.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

\- Je ne te laisse pas seule, voyons. Tu as Harry, Ron, Ginny, tous tes amis ! Tu ne seras jamais seule, je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu seras toujours là pour veiller moi, c'est faux ! sanglota-t-elle. Tu… Merde, Drago, comment je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu…

Il fut incapable d'y apporter une réponse. "Comment _je_ vais faire sans toi". Cela n'impliquait qu'elle, pas les autres, pas leurs amis, pas sa famille, pas les autres personnes qu'il laisserait sur terre. Non, juste elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans lui et cette simple question lui lacérait le cœur.

Alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les traces de ses larmes, Drago profita d'un moment d'inattention pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, redoublant de sanglots.

\- Jamais. Je ne te lâcherai jamais, Hermione, lui jura Drago, sourd à ses protestations.

Hermione se débattait comme un beau diable dans ses bras mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'en défaire. Elle tapait son torse avec ses poings, pleurant sans se cacher, le suppliant de la lâcher. Drago restait fort, essayait de la garder proche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente faiblir, perdre en vigueur dans ses gestes. Il la sentit s'accrocher à sa chemise, son front appuyé contre le haut de son torse, ses sanglots se calmant petit à petit.

Drago l'enlaça au niveau des épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il pressa longtemps ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, pour la rassurer, pour lui montrer que, pour l'instant, il était encore là. Hermione leva finalement son visage vers lui. Ses iris gris s'accrochèrent à ceux chocolat de la jeune femme dans ses bras et Drago se sentit partir à la dérive devant tant de fragilité et de vulnérabilité.

Elle leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue et la caresser du bout des doigts. Sans forcément se contrôler, Drago pencha la tête sur le côté pour accentuer la pression sur son visage. Il sentait une petite bulle se créer autour d'eux, les rendant sourds aux bruits environnants.

Hermione se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir son visage à hauteur du sien et, du bout des lèvres, elle effleura les siennes. Le cœur de Drago fit une pirouette dans sa poitrine. Silencieusement, elle reposa les talons au sol et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Ni lui, ni elle n'osait dire quoi que ce soit par peur que ce soit quelque chose d'inutile, ou qui briserait cette bulle qui s'était créée autour d'eux.

Ce que Drago ne vit pas venir, ce fut le geste suivant. Les bras d'Hermione s'étaient brusquement enroulés autour de sa nuque alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec moins de douceur que précédemment. C'était précipité, urgent, envieux. Sa langue accueillit celle d'Hermione pour un baiser presque brutal, sauvage, les laissant pantelants et hors d'haleine, la respiration courte, les pommettes rouges et les yeux fous.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? osa-t-il lui demander.

\- Quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps sans oser sauter le pas, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, si bien que Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Hermione… Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses par pitié ou compassion.

\- Rien de tout ça. C'est juste que… Merlin, si j'avais su que ton temps était compté je… Peut-être qu'on aurait pu en profiter. Je ne sais pas… Tout ce temps perdu…

Le regard de la jeune femme était fuyant, comme si elle n'osait pas voir dans son regard la répercussion qu'auraient ses paroles. Si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait pu voir son léger sourire, ainsi que cet éclat d'espoir dans le gris de ses iris. Son cœur battait la chamade, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation du moment ou une crise liée à son problème de santé.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Drago glissa l'index sous son menton pour l'inviter à le faire. Il la vit déglutir une fois son regard dans le sien.

\- Profitons du sursis qui m'est accordé, tu veux ? proposa-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas pouvoir avoir.

\- Je veux. Et je te veux. Pour une nuit, pour une semaine ou deux, pour tout le temps qu'il te reste.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à quelque chose qui te sera enlevé. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ça serait tellement… je ne sais pas, égoïste, malsain, de ma part.

\- Qu'importe. Drago, je veux profiter de ce que tu as à m'offrir pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Une soirée, une journée, une semaine, peu importe. Je…

Hermione déposa sa main contre sa joue avant de la glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle ferma ses yeux et posa doucement son front contre son épaule. Drago resta silencieux, ne sachant pas si d'autres mots viendraient. Tout en lui se mélangeait, créant une confusion à la fois dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il ne savait que penser. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir pourtant il savait qu'il le faisait malgré tout, et malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'elle demandait mais pourtant, une part de lui la désirait. Peut-être même qu'il la désirait depuis longtemps et qu'il s'était caché derrière leur amitié pour ne pas la briser. Ces contradictions en lui ne l'aidaient pas à y voir clair.

\- Je veux pouvoir dire que j'ai tout connu de toi.

Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé ses yeux, ni qu'elle avait relevé la tête pour le regarder. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, une décharge électrique descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Dis quelque chose, Drago, s'il-te-plaît, le supplia-t-elle, les larmes envahissant à nouveau ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il prit son visage en coupe et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser si intense qu'il lui donna presque le vertige.

Les mains d'Hermione descendirent sur ses hanches et il la sentit l'attirer à elle de façon à rapprocher leurs bassins au maximum. Drago ne lâcha ses lèvres que lorsqu'il manquait d'air. Le souffle court, il accrocha son regard empli de désir au sien. Il commençait à avoir chaud, son être tout entier commençait à réagir un peu trop positivement à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sans rien dire, Hermione se saisit de sa main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Drago y pénétra et ne se tourna qu'en entendant la porte se refermer. Hermione y était adossée, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents, trahissant sa nervosité. Il se trouvait ridicule ainsi, debout au milieu de la pièce, droit comme un poteau de Quidditch, incapable de faire autre chose que la dévorer du regard. Son appétit grandit encore plus lorsqu'elle porta ses mains au col du chemisier qu'elle portait et qu'elle entreprit de défaire lentement les boutons, sans lâcher son regard. Les connexions ne se faisaient plus dans le cerveau de Drago, complètement obsédé par ces gestes lents mais assurés, lui permettant de découvrir sa poitrine, le soutien-gorge qui la soutenait, son ventre.

Le chemisier glissa le long de ses bras pour arriver au sol et le bruit du tissu à l'atterrissage sur le parquet le sortit de sa contemplation. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, revenant à lui et sur terre. En trois pas, Hermione fut à nouveau près de lui, son corps collé au sien, une main enfoncée dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche et sa bouche sur la sienne.

Les vêtements volèrent tour à tour. Le pull de Drago, le pantalon d'Hermione, celui de Drago, les chaussures et chaussettes également, jusqu'à n'avoir plus que de simples bouts de tissu les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Drago ne cessait de parcourir le corps d'Hermione de ses mains, profitant de cette peau veloutée qui était un appel aux caresses. Sa bouche remplaçant ses mains, il goûta à ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, sa nuque où il se sédentarisa. Il retint difficilement un soupir de plaisir en sentant une petite main coquine caresser de haut en bas la bosse formée dans son boxer.

\- Hermione, tu… par Salazar ! grogna-t-il quand, sans crier gare, elle glissa sa main dans son boxer, prenant son sexe en main alors que ses dents venaient mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Drago était loin de se douter qu'elle pouvait être si entreprenante et il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il aimait la sentir prendre l'assaut sur lui, coquine, sauvage et le regard voilé par le désir. Il se satisfaisait d'être la raison de cette lueur dans ses yeux et il ne cessait de soupirer de plaisir au fil de ses caresses. Elle fit glisser son boxer que Drago enjamba avant de la débarrasser, elle, des derniers remparts de tissus.

Il l'empoigna sous les cuisses, elle accrocha ses bras à son cou et ses jambes à sa taille, leurs deux intimités se frottant l'une contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps de Drago. Il voulait tellement plus. Il voulait la faire sienne, l'entendre gémir son prénom, sentir ses mains sur son corps, son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Tout en l'embrassant, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, prenant place au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda-t-elle, ses mains remontant le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses épaules.

\- Rien.

\- Ne me dis pas "rien", je sais que c'est faux.

\- Et tu ne me feras pas virer Poufsouffle sentimental alors que je suis nu dans ton lit, railla-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Hermione pouffa, le bout de ses doigts se mettant à caresser la racine de ses cheveux.

\- N'empêche que tu es beau quand tu souris.

\- Uniquement quand je souris ?

\- Hum, non. Mais particulièrement quand tu… Oh ! Merlin, Drago !

Sans prévenir, Drago avait inséré un doigt en elle, la prenant de court. Il sentit sa main se serrer, empoignant une touffe de cheveux. Il fut tenté de râler mais elle fut tout excusée quand ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, que leurs langues se cherchèrent avant de se trouver pour un baiser.

Hermione dût lâcher ses lèvres, haletante à cause du doux traitement que lui infligeait Drago.

\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît… gémit-elle entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Drago guida son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité et la pénétra avec une douceur dont il ne se pensait pas capable. À l'instant T, plus rien ne comptait à part sa partenaire, les soupirs de plaisir passant ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, l'harmonie de leurs deux corps.

La tendresse du début avait laissé place à des mouvements de bassin plus rapides, moins doux, mais le plaisir le gagnait de plus en plus et lorsque l'orgasme le frappa, il sentit Hermione se contracter autour de lui, son corps se cambrant, ses yeux se fermant sous la vague de plaisir qui les submergeait. Drago laissa son corps reposer sur le sien sans y mettre tout son poids, reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de le gagner quand il sentit Hermione refermer ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre elle. Drago prit ce geste pour une sorte de protection, comme pour empêcher quoi que ce soit de le toucher tant qu'elle serait là pour le protéger. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos. La pulpe de ses doigts caressait le moindre recoin de sa peau, de ses épaules à ses reins, passant par ses flancs.

Doucement, Drago se laissa glisser sur le côté. En silence, Hermione vint se blottir dans ses bras. Le moment se passait de mots mais les pensées négatives du jeune homme vinrent à nouveau s'entrechoquer dans sa tête alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration, se concentrant sur celle d'Hermione pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. Elle dut sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien puisque ses lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent s'appuyer sur son front.

\- Tout va bien, furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de sa bouche avant de s'endormir.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **The show must go on**

 _Le spectacle doit continuer_

 **Inside my heart is breaking**

 _A l'intérieur mon cœur est en train de se briser_

 **My make-up may be flaking**

 _Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler_

 **But my smile still stays on**

 _Mais mon sourire reste encore_

 _ **The Show Must Go On - Queen**_

En ce mois de février, la météo s'était adaptée à la tristesse des événements. La pluie fine et drue s'abattait sur toute l'Angleterre depuis une semaine maintenant, depuis le jour où Drago avait été obligé de rester alité à la suite d'un choc septique. Selon Matthew Mitchell, le cardiomage, ce choc septique était la dernière étape avant que ses organes ne soient plus oxygénés.

Lorsque le cardiomage avait dit cela à Hermione, elle s'était sentie oppressée, avant d'avoir l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, l'aspirant dans un vide sans fin. Les jours de Drago étaient maintenant réellement comptés. Il ne lui restait qu'un ou deux jours avant que son cœur ne s'arrête.

Adossée contre la porte, à l'extérieur de la chambre que Drago occupait dans son manoir familial, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage. Tout ce temps perdu, tout ce temps gâché… Si elle avait su, tout aurait pu être différent. Elle n'aurait pas eu cette terrible sensation d'inachevé.

Plongée dans ses pensées et sa tristesse, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de talons contre le parquet.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione revint brutalement à elle en entendant la voix de Narcissa Malefoy. Elle s'empressa alors d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Pardon… Excusez-moi, madame Malefoy, je ne voulais pas…

\- Vous laisser aller ? C'est normal, la rassura-t-elle. Qui suis-je pour vous empêcher de vous laisser aller à vos émotions ?

\- Eh bien… Vous êtes sa mère, c'est malvenu de ma part de démontrer ainsi ma tristesse alors que, de toute évidence, votre peine est supérieure à la mienne.

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, vous savez. Vous avez le droit d'être peinée par ce qui arrive. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa mère que j'ai le monopole de la tristesse.

Hermione baissa un peu les yeux.

\- Merci… murmura-t-elle. Je ne vous apprends rien mais… Par Merlin, c'est terriblement difficile.

Elle leva vers Narcissa un regard embué de larmes contenues, déglutissant difficilement pour s'empêcher de pleurer. La mère de famille déposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione.

\- Je le sais, miss Granger. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour que Drago passe ses dernières semaines comme un homme normal, heureux et en bonne santé.

\- Ce que j'ai fait était naturel, je n'ai pas eu à me forcer.

\- Je le sais aussi. Parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête-là, c'est évident.

Un peu honteuse, Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je crois que depuis toutes ces années, Drago et vous étiez les deux seuls à ne pas vous être rendu compte de l'amour que vous vous portez mutuellement.

\- Je m'en rends compte, madame Malefoy, et je réalise à quel point j'ai perdu un temps précieux… Si nous nous en étions rendu compte plus tôt, peut-être aurions-nous pu…

\- Vous n'avez rien à regretter, la rassura Narcissa. Si ces dernières semaines ont été belles, c'est justement à cause, ou grâce, à cette situation. Si vous vous en étiez rendu compte plus tôt, peut-être que votre histoire n'aurait pas été si belle. Peut-être vous seriez-vous fâchés à cause de vos deux caractères forts, et peut-être auriez-vous été en froid durant cette période difficile.

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux vers Narcissa et fut frappée par le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui renvoyait. Merlin, cette femme allait perdre son fils d'ici quelques heures et c'était elle qui lui remontait le moral.

\- Je suis désolée de vous infliger mes états d'âme, s'excusa Hermione en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Tout va bien.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit de la bouche de Narcissa avant que celle-ci, après une brève caresse sur son épaule, ne poursuive son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Hermione resta plantée sur place, face à la porte de la chambre de Drago, rassemblant tout son courage de vieille Gryffondor. Après une longue inspiration et une expiration tout aussi longue pour évacuer ses tensions, elle toqua à la porte avant d'entrer.

La vision de Drago, si faible, allongé dans son lit, les couvertures remontant jusqu'à son torse et le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, fit ressurgir les larmes dans ses yeux. Larmes qu'elle refoula avant de s'approcher.

\- Bonsoir… dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Péniblement, Drago ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

\- Bonsoir ma belle, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée d'où Hermione décela malgré tout une pointe de séduction.

\- Je viens de croiser ta mère à l'instant.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Hermione sourit devant cette prévenance, il se demandait comment allait sa mère alors que c'était lui qui allait mal.

\- Elle tient le coup, comme nous tous.

Elle porta sa main à sa joue qu'elle caressa doucement. Son regard dans le sien, dans ces iris gris qui n'avaient plus le même éclat, Hermione ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît… lui dit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, craqua Hermione, laissant aller ses sanglots. Merlin, Drago, c'est tellement injuste… J'aimerais partir avec toi. J'aimerais que tu restes, qu'on se chamaille dans la neige comme le week-end dernier, qu'on fasse encore l'amour, qu'on s'embrasse encore et encore, que…

Elle arrêta son flot de paroles en sentant la main de Drago s'accrocher fébrilement à son poignet.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi. Je n'aurais pas pu avoir de meilleurs derniers jours que ceux que j'ai vécus. L'espace de quelques semaines j'ai su ce que c'était que d'être aimé, que de compter pour quelqu'un et d'être important à ses yeux.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de l'être, avoua la jeune femme, ses lourds sanglots rendant sa voix hachée.

\- J'ose l'espérer. Merci… Grâce à toi je peux partir en me disant que j'ai aimé et que j'ai été aimé.

\- Mais ça a été si court…

\- Oui, mais ça aura eu le mérite d'avoir existé.

Hermione se trouvait pitoyable. Pitoyable de se faire rassurer par Drago maintenant, après que sa mère l'ait eu fait également.

\- Ça existera toujours. Je n'oublierai jamais, Drago, je te le promets.

Elle se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre avec l'ardeur et la passion qu'elle aurait aimé ressentir mais ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, compte tenu de son état, était suffisant.

\- Je t'aime, articula-t-elle difficilement, entre les larmes, les yeux clos, son front contre celui de Drago.

Elle sentait le souffle de Drago, même faible, se mêler au sien. Elle sentait son parfum, mêlé à son odeur corporelle naturelle, s'infiltrer dans ses narines puis dans tout son être, l'enveloppant de douceur.

\- Si je pouvais te montrer à quel point je t'aime aussi, Hermione, lui avoua-t-il à voix basse, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes à cause de la proximité de leurs visages.

Ces quelques mots furent les derniers qu'Hermione entendit de la part de Drago avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Définitivement.

* * *

 **8000 mots d'une douce torture...**

Il me tarde de lire vos retours, **j'espère que cet OS vous a plu car il me tient vraiment à cœur.**

 **Du love pour vous.**


End file.
